


Shot Through the Heart (It was just your arm, Babe.)

by pastelpinks



Series: Bullet Through The Heart [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Established Relationship, I forgot how to tag, M/M, Rivals at work, What am I doing, lovers at home, their bantering is them flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelpinks/pseuds/pastelpinks
Summary: “Hello Lover! Welcome home, how was your day at work?” Soonyoung greets from his spot on the couch, smiling brightly at his harried boyfriend.Wonwoo sends him a pointed glare from the doorway where he’s still clutching on his slightly bloodied arm, “Don’t ‘hello lover’ me,” he says mostly sulking than actually reprimanding, “You shot me. That’s how work was. Thank you for asking.”
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Series: Bullet Through The Heart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872991
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101





	Shot Through the Heart (It was just your arm, Babe.)

**Author's Note:**

> For Mione and Mopmop.

Soonyoung’s just changed into his pajamas and was flipping through the channels on the television when the door beeps and in comes Wonwoo looking worse for wear. Glasses askew, hair sticking out in multiple directions and arm, well. _Bleeding._

Sort of. Soonyoung couldn’t tell but there was definitely a good amount of blood over there.

“Hello Lover! Welcome home, how was your day at work?” Soonyoung greets from his spot on the couch, smiling brightly at his harried boyfriend.

Wonwoo sends him a pointed glare from the doorway where he’s still clutching on his slightly bloodied arm, “Don’t _‘hello lover’_ me,” he says mostly sulking than actually reprimanding, “You shot me. That’s how work was. Thank you for asking.”

Soonyoung puts on an innocent face then kisses his teeth when Wonwoo looks at him with dead fish eyes, “I mean you’re _not_ wrong but,” He gets up and grabs the can of cold coffee from the table that he grabbed fresh from the convenience store on his way home for his pouting boyfriend, “I got you your favorite? Which I’ll allow you to drink this one time so we can call it a truce?” He adds a wink and opens up the can of deliciously unhealthy coffee then handing it over.

Wonwoo doesn’t say anything, he just frowns at Soonyoung’s outstretched arm holding the coffee for him for a second then looks up to meet his gaze like he was trying to communicate with his brows. The shorter was still trying to go for innocent bystander as if he didn’t just almost shoot one limb off of Wonwoo’s body in the process of trying to assassinate the taller’s client.

At Wonwoo’s silence and one raised eyebrow, Soonyoung sighs exaggeratedly, “Okay, _okay,_ alright. I’m sorry,” He shrugs helplessly, “But listen, if it makes any difference at all. I was aiming to slow Seungcheol down which Jihoon would’ve killed me for.” He pauses then suddenly starts rambling, “Honestly, you know what. It would’ve been more dangerous if I caught Seungcheol. I’m terrified of how Jihoon would not hesitate to castrate me if I scratched Seungcheol. They’re scarier combined more than any mafia gang we’ve ever had to come in contact with-”

_“Soonyoung.”_

“Point is! _Lover._ I really didn’t mean it and I never expected you to be the one to jump in front of a bullet instead of Choi, I thought you hated this client?” Soonyoung says taking a sip of the coffee since his stubborn boyfriend still wouldn’t take it, he makes a face at the bitterness, “Ew. I will never understand how you live off of these.”

Wonwoo rolls his eyes and lets his injured arm go in favor of snatching the canned coffee from Soonyoung’s grip with his good arm, “Shut up. Coffee is God sent. Oh, they’re an asshole alright but I can only do so much to keep people from getting suspicious, you know.“ He says pertaining to them batting on two different teams at work.

Wonwoo being a genius hacker slash bodyguard working with the ever dependent Choi Seungcheol and Soonyoung, working against them with his best friend and partner, Lee Jihoon. Two of the most popular and most feared hitmen in the underground for their ruthlessness in the field, not to mention their untainted record.

Infamously known as the _Two Captains._

Honestly, Wonwoo’s still impressed at how people almost instantly cower in fear at the mention of the tandem. He secretly feels proud that his secretly vigilante hitman boyfriend had one hell of a reputation. 

It’s not every time that they get the same assignment but when they do, things often get interesting. What with Wonwoo and Seungcheol being hired to protect (no matter how much of an asshole or bad nut the client may be. They take no sides. So long as they were getting paid, their company didn’t care who they were protecting) and Soonyoung and Jihoon given the task to apprehend.

Nevermind that the four of them would usually eat out before or after a shared assignment. It was an odd dynamic that had formed but they know to keep work apart from their personal lives, in fact, you can say that they’ve become pros at this point. Besides, their respective companies had no qualms about what they do in their free time as long as they get their jobs done. 

And they do. 

Flawlessly. 

Most of the time.

“Aw babe, I know.” Soonyoung coos, hugging Wonwoo from behind and walking with him across the living room. He peeks at the state of the damage and sees that the wound’s already been patched up, he peers up at his grumpy hacker boyfriend who was storing his beverage in his cheeks, giving off a cute and totally non-threatening vibe that Soonyoung just wants to take a bite of, “Are you still upset with me?” He asks, putting on his best puppy dog face and waiting for Wonwoo to acknowledge him.

Wonwoo downs the rest of the coffee in one go and turns so fast that Soonyoung jostles and goes out of balance for a millisecond before his training kicks in and he’s able to steady himself. Before he knows it, he’s held in a tight embrace and face to face with a squinting Wonwoo.

“If I said yes, what will you do to make it up to me?” 

Soonyoung laughs, “Now you’re just acting spoiled.”

“Oh,” Wonwoo says, expression suddenly changing into pained, “I’m not feeling so good, I think I’m gonna pass out and it’s because my lover shot me.” 

“In the arm.”

“I think I only have minutes, no, _seconds_ left to live.”

This time, it’s Soonyoung’s turn to roll his eyes. He pulls Wonwoo back into his space and takes his uninjured arm before positioning it so Wonwoo’s hand was on his lower back, “You big baby. Want me to kiss it better?”

Wonwoo smirks, “Yeah.” He nods then dips his head down to capture Soonyoung’s lips for a sweet kiss.

Soonyoung (reluctantly) pulls away giggling, “I meant your boo boo, I was gonna kiss the pain away,” He says gently rubbing the pad of his thumb on the bandage that was wrapped around Wonwoo’s right arm.

“Huh? Oh, well you’ll have to kiss my lips first because it’ll be the one to send a healing message to my arm.” He grins, pecking Soonyoung’s lips again. 

“Unless you have another suggestion?” Wonwoo says directly in his ear, voice dipping a notch lower. It sends a shiver through Soonyoung’s body.

“You are so ridiculous.” The hitman says, gently squeezing the hacker’s injured arm, when he doesn’t flinch, Soonyoung squints his eyes. Suspicious.

Without warning, he pulls the bloodied bandage off and sees but a shallow laceration. Aside from that, there were no stitches whatsoever. He feels his brows climb up to his hairline.

At Wonwoo’s nervous cough, Soonyoung juts his lower lip before biting it between his teeth. He brings up the reddened bandage to his eye level to pretend to inspect it, “Hm. Curious how this piece of cloth has so much blood for,” He gestures to Wonwoo’s arm, “a cat scratch.”

It’s Wonwoo’s turn to play innocent but Soonyoung wasn’t buying it at all, they knew each other too well.

“Jeon Wonwoo,” Soonyoung starts and ignores the way Wonwoo slightly flinches at the seriousness of his tone, “If you wanted my affection, you could’ve just told me.”

“And ruin the whole lover in distress act? No way.” Wonwoo visibly sighs in relief at the realization that Soonyoung was just kidding. He clears his throat and takes the bandage from Soonyoung’s grasp before chucking it somewhere far away in the apartment, “Fine. You caught me.”

“Of course I did.” Soonyoung blinks slowly and trails his fingers up Wonwoo’s now bare bicep, “I’ve caught you a long time ago, master hacker, sir.”

“Hm,” Wonwoo ponders, eyes trained on Soonyoung’s parted lips, “Couldn’t say it was love at first sight though.”

“You wound me, Jeon. Was I not seductive enough during our first meeting?”

“You forget the fact that you almost broke my nose when we first met.” 

Soonyoung snorts and snakes his arms around Wonwoo’s neck pulling him in so they were touching foreheads, “I like to think of that moment as the universe trying to play matchmaker. Because honestly, if I didn’t mistake you for the thief I was trying to apprehend, I wouldn’t have accidentally punched you in the face and I wouldn’t have been able to nurse you back to health because of it.”

“Gotta thank the universe for giving me a nosebleed then,” Wonwoo jokes, a smile playing on his lips.

“You know what’s even more ridiculous?” Soonyoung asks. 

Wonwoo hums softly, signaling Soonyoung to go on.

“That I started having a crush on you while your nose was all bandaged up.” 

They both laugh at that, “Glad you saw my appeal at my worst then.”

“Oh no, your worst is definitely your morning breath.”

“Says the man who kisses me awake everyday.” Wonwoo says, pulling Soonyoung flush against his front.

“Touché.” Soonyoung shrugs a shoulder, admitting defeat, “Now about you faking this bullet wound.” He changes the subject while caressing the scratch in question, eyes challenging.

Wonwoo has the audacity to send him an equally pointed look, “First of all, it wasn’t fake, you actually grazed me and you can’t blame me for being half blind and not dodging it fully. And second of all. The amount of blood. I may have gone overboard with that but what are you gonna do?” He pauses to leave a sloppy open mouthed kiss against the underside of Soonyoung’s jaw, “Are you going to punish me?”

“Oh,” Soonyoung chuckles letting out a sigh at the sensation, “I can think of a few ways for _you_ to make it up to _me_.”

**Author's Note:**

> mayhaps u can put this alongside the 10+ fics i ended up writing after getting inspired by reading sterek fics fhdjfhdjahahahah — this can be read as a stand alone fic but it is in the same universe as the first fic in this series. hope you liked it.


End file.
